Cruel Presents
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Chazz's brothers send him a present but this present has a dark side to it. Now, Chazz is slowly losing his self confidence and dark thoughts fill his head all thanks to this present. But maybe a teacher can help him. BannerChazz Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I decided to try it again. I made a pairing like this once before. I don't like flames but if you must then go ahead...but still...a friendly flame wouldn't hurt. Not that everyone will flame but those who will. Ya know, just let me know if you like it or not.

Chazz was sitting in one of his many classes. He wasn't paying attention. He probably wasn't the only one. But he had more on his mind than just school work or dueling. His brothers were on his mind. Well, more accuratly the present they had given him was on his mind. At first he thought it was pretty immature of them but then the present really started to get to him. He slowly felt his confidence leaving him. Everyday he would return to his dorm room and have to deal with that damned present. It was torturous. What was the point of it? Did they think it was funny? If they wanted him to go through with the plan he would need to be more self-confident!

"Chazz? Are you listening to me?"

Chazz shook his head to clear his thoughts. Professor Banner was standing over him. He didn't seem angry. In fact, it seemed he rarely got as angry as the other teachers did.

"Sorry, Professor. I was just thinking." Chazz said.

Banner just looked at him. "You must have been very deep in thought. You didn't even realize that class had been dismissed." Banner waved his arm around the classroom. Chazz followed it and saw that he was right. He was the only student left in the whole room. It was just him and Banner.

"What's the matter, Chazz? Is something bothering you? I've noticed that you haven't been paying much attention in this class. I can only assume you haven't been listening in other classes either."

Chazz looked at his teacher. He seemed to be genuinly concerned for him. That was a first. But what could he say? 'There's an evil present in my room, come save me?' He would sound crazy.

"Nothing's wrong. Nothing. I've just been tired lately." He stood and began to gather his things.

"Is there a reason you haven't been sleeping?" Banner asked.

Pharaoh, Banner's trusty cat, began to fiddle with one of Chazz's notebooks. He shooed the cat away. Banner caught his cat and held him tightly in his arms. Chazz finally had all his things ready and started to head for the door.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's wrong, ok? Forget it!" Then he left.

But Banner couldn't forget about it. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. What was it that was bothering Chazz so much? He left his classroom and started to head back to the Slifer Dorm. Maybe Jaden and the others would know. True, they weren't that good of friends with Chazz but maybe they knew something. It was a worth a try.

Short chapter but I like making the first chapters short. Tell me what you think. If you must flame then go ahead...though I don't like it too much. But if you like it then you're very welcome!


	2. The Sun Will Shine Again

Ok, here's an update. Tell me how you like it.

Banner walked back to the Slifer Red Dorm. He searched around for Jaden and Syrus. They might know something about Chazz. They weren't good friends but they did talk now and then. Maybe they noticed the way Chazz had been acting. He walked around the length of the dorm before deciding to check the most logical place. Their room. He knocked on the door and of course Jaden yelled for whoever it was to come in. Banner opened the door and looked at his students. They were looking at each others duel monsters cards.

"Sorry to bother you boys, but I have to ask you something." Banner said.

"Sure thing, Professor! What do you need?" Jaden said.

Banner walked in more and sat down on the bed. "It's about Chazz. Have you two noticed anything different about him?" he asked.

Jaden and Syrus looked at each other. It seemed they were pondering. Banner didn't rush them. He had nothing better to do today. He can sit there and watch Jaden and Syrus think. It was actually quite amusing. Eventually the two boys turned to him. Syrus nodded his head.

"He hasn't teased us in a while. It's usually something that happens everyday. He'll be walking down the hallway and pass us and he won't say a word. He looks like he's thinking about something." he said.

"I kind of wish he would snap out of it." Jaden said. "He is my rival. I need to duel him every now and then. Everytime I try to talk to him he'll just tell me to leave him alone and walk away. Something is wrong, but he better get out of it soon. I need a good challenge!"

"What about me?" Syrus said.

Jaden laughed and patted him on his head. "I said a _good_ challenge!" He started laughing more.

"Hey!" Syrus whined.

"You guys don't know what's wrong with him?" Banner asked.

The boys shook their heads. "Why?" Jaden asked.

Banner shrugged. "I'm just very concerned." he hugged his cat closer to him. The poor thing looked like he was suffocating. "Maybe I should try to talk to him again. Do you think his friends would know?" he asked.

Syrus shook his head. "I don't know. Chazz would never show weakness in front of them. They probably don't even realize something is wrong. And even so Chazz is more of a loner. He has friends but we usually see him by himself. He needs someone who he can talk to and let his emotions out in front of. Someone he can trust."

Banner nodded. "You're right. Thank you, boys." He got up and walked back to his own room. He sat in his rolly chair with Pharoah on his lap. "Someone he can trust..." he said to himself. He looked at Pharoah. "Do you think he'll trust me?"

A meow was his response. He took that as a yes. "Ok, then. I'll try again tomorrow."

Chazz had tried to avoid going in his room all day long. He was successful but now it was night and all students had to be in bed. He walked slowly up the stairs to his room. Just beyond the door was the present that was causing him so much misery. He twisted the knob and walked in. He looked at his present. In an instant his confidence was being lowered even more. He had already tried to destory it but everytime he did so something stopped him. He just couldn't do it. He didn't understand why though. He hated this thing. It was slowly killing him on the inside. It was literally driving him crazy. Yet, he could do nothing about it.

"Why can't I get rid of this thing?" He asked himself as he sat on his bed. He grabbed at his hair and started to pull. "I'm going to go crazy!"

He looked over at his present. The suggestion it gave off was to kill himself. Everything about the gift told him to kill himself. But Chazz didn't move. He sat on the bed with his head hung low. He gave a small laugh. "Sorry. Today's not the day." He laid on his bed. Why bother to change clothes? It's not like he would get much, if any, sleep tonight. He never did. Ever since this present came into his life he hadn't slept much. That had been a few weeks ago. He got his dose of sleep in his classes. Of course, that was no good. His thought were only on his present and because of that he couldn't get a good night's sleep. So, he sat on his bed and waited for the sun to shine again. But...it seemed his sun would never shine.

The next day, Banner prepared his class. He looked over at Pharoah with a grin. "Ok, Pharoah! Let's hope that Chazz falls asleep today! Keep your fingers crossed!" The cat meowed. "Fine, keep your little paws crossed." Pharoah crossed his paws and rested his head on them. Such a smart cat. The next class began to fill up the room. He watched as Chazz entered with everyone. He looked tired. Perfect. When everyone was settled Banner began the class. About fifteen minutes into the class Banner noticed that Chazz was already asleep. Even more perfect. Now he couldn't wait for class to be over. He kept himself busy to try and make time go faster. Eventually class ended and he dismissed everyone. Chazz, of course, was still sleeping.

"Chazz?" he whispered to him. "Chazz, wake up."

Chazz stirred but didn't wake. Banner felt a little bad about making him wake up. It was obvious he needed the sleep and on top of that he looked so cute sleeping. He was debating on letting him sleep longer when Pharoah came over and scratched Chazz on the hand. Chazz shot up and grabbed his now injured hand. "Ow!" he cried. Banner grabbed his cat and held him to his chest.

"I'm sorry!" He said to Chazz. "He must be in a bad mood."

"Whatever." Chazz said. He looked around the class and saw he was the only one in it again. "I fell asleep again. Sorry, Professor." he said. He began to gather his things. Banner stopped him. "Nope. You need to be punished for falling asleep in my class. You will stay here and help me grade papers."

"What? But...but...don't you have another class or something?" Chazz cried.

"No. Your class is my last one. I have nothing more to do. Come to my desk. I will show you how to grade papers." Banner walked back to his desk. Chazz sighed and followed him. What the hell? It'll get him a few more hours out of his room. Anything was worth that. He watched and listened as Banner taught him how to grade papers. It wasn't hard. But Chazz didn't like math. He would deal with it though. He pulled another chair by the desk and began to grade the papers that Banner gave him. Banner had his own stack which was much bigger than his. How annoying. It seemed he had more homework than the students.

"Do you like being a teacher?" Chazz asked.

Banner stopped working. How interesting. "I do. I'll admit I have a lot of work, but I like the children. It's fun to be around them. And it feels good when they come to me with their problems. I love to help them in any way I can."

"Do you now?" Chazz said a little skeptically.

"Yes. I do." Banner smiled at him. He wouldn't pressure him. Maybe he would tell him about his problems on his own. Chazz returned to his work. Or maybe not...Banner sighed. What was wrong with Chazz? There had to be something! He looked back at him as Pharoah meowed and crawled on Chazz's lap.

"I thought you were in a bad mood." Chazz said to him. The cat only meowed in response. Chazz touched the cat's nose with his finger. "Meow." he said. Banner saw this and giggled a bit. Chazz noticed this and looked away.

_'How could I have done something like that in front of a person? How humiliating! Meow? What was I thinking? I'm such an idiot!'_ Chazz thought.

"That was really cute." Banner said, still giggling.

"What?"

"What you just did. It was very cute." Banner smiled widely at him.

Chazz felt himself blush. He looked at the cat and started to pet him. He felt a smile form on his face. A smile? _'When was the last time I smiled?'_ he thought. Maybe staying after class wasn't such a bad idea. He was happy. Even if it was just for a moment, he was happy. And for once, his present wasn't on his mind. Instead, he was thinking of his teacher. That was a much better thought.

"Silly cat." Chazz said.

"That's Pharoah." Banner said with a smile still etched on his face.

Chazz shook his head. He looked at his teacher and grinned. "I was talking about you."

Banner looked taken aback for a moment but then laughed. "I'm not the one who said meow!"

Chazz laughed too. He wished he could remain in this moment. Just him, his teacher, and this cat. But for now, he would enjoy it.

See, in the Japanese version of this show Banner would say meow at the end of his sentences! Well, he would say nya but it's the same thing! Isn't that cute! A friend told me that! And you'll just have to wait and see what the present it.


	3. Counting Crows

School is starting again in like...eight days. So I won't be able to update as quickly. Sorry.

Chazz sat outside his room. A few people stared at him as they walked by. He ignored them. They didn't know what was inside that room. Chazz would only be torturing himself if he went inside. Why do it? Instead he decided to sit outside his room and wait for his next class to start. This class happened to be Professor Banner's class. Chazz smiled at the thought. He had so much fun with the teacher and his cat the day he graded papers with him. He made all of Chazz's worries leave him, if only for that one night. Chazz nearly skipped all the way back to his dorm. Of course when he got in his room his present perked to life again. Once again it reminded Chazz what his brothers really thought about him and what they think he should do.

"Damn them." Chazz whispered.

Once again he had gotten a sleepless night. He just couldn't go to sleep. His stupid present was always on his mind. Chazz sometimes wondered if his present was inside his mind as well. But Chazz decided to think on the bright side. He had already fallen asleep in most of his classes and he was still tired and drowsy. Maybe if he fell asleep in Banner's class he would ask him to stay late. He laughed at himself.

"Look at me. Planning ahead of time just so I can see this teacher more often. What is it about him?" he whispered.

Chazz looked at his watch and nearly jumped up. He was indeed late for his class. He jetted from his dorm to the classrooms. He scanned the halls for Banner's class and smiled when he found it. He shot towards the class and burst through the door. Everyone turned to look at him as he did so. A few of the girls giggled.

"I was wondering where you were." Banner said.

"You were?" Chazz said. He sounded a little happier than he should have.

"Yes. Is there a reason why you are late?"

Chazz shrugged. "Not really. I was a little distracted and lost track of the time."

"Well, take your seat. Class has already begun." Banner pointed to Chazz's chair. He nodded and sat down. He tried to listen to whatever it was Banner was talking about. It was hard. He was so tired. So instead he stopped listening to Banner and just gazed at him. He began to wonder odd things about him. How long was his hair when it was down? How did he come across Pharoah and why was he so attached to him? As Chazz was wondering this and many other things, he fell fast asleep.

"Chazz? Chazz, wake up. Please? For me?"

Chazz stirred as he heard someone calling his name. He looked up to find Professor Banner. "Oh no." Chazz said. "Did I fall asleep?"

Banner nodded. "And on top of that you were late. I think you should help me grade papers again." Banner began to walk back to his desk. Chazz smiled widely. He would be able to spend more time with Banner. That called for a small yay. Chazz pulled a chair next to Banner and began to work on grading papers.

"If you keep this up, Chazz, I'm going to have to start paying you for your work." Banner said.

Chazz gave a small laugh. He was still so sleepy. He felt he could fall out right at that moment. He tried to grab for another paper but Pharoah had placed himself right on top of Chazz's stack. "Go away." Chazz said. He tried to shoo the cat away but he didn't budge. He was about to pick him up entirely when Banner placed his hand over Chazz's. For a moment Chazz's heart stopped but then in that same instant it speed up. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would explode.

"Chazz." Banner said. He held the boy's hand tightly and stared him in the eye. "What is the matter? I know there is a reason as to why you haven't been sleeping. And then today you were late. If something is bothering you, you can tell me."

Chazz turned away, mostly because he didn't want Banner to see him blushing. _'What am I supposed to do now? Don't show any weakness. Don't tell him the truth!' _he thought. Chazz snatched his hand back and made Pharoah get off his papers. He continued to grade them while talking to Banner. "Teachers who care too much are creepy. There's nothing wrong with me. And even of there were, it's none of your business. I'll handle everything on my own."

"So there is something bothering you?" Banner said.

_'Walked right into that one.' _Chazz thought. He decided to lighten up. Banner was only concerned. It made Chazz happy that someone was willing to take time out of their day to worry about him. "Don't worry about me, Professor. I'm just going through some things with my brothers. Nothing I haven't had to deal with before. I'll be fine."

Banner nodded his head. "Ok. But if you ever need anything, even if it's just someone to talk to, I'll be here."

"Thank you."

Chazz knew that he had never dealt with something like this. Sure, he had encurred his brothers' wrath a few times, but this present was different. It would either drive him insane or drive him to suicide. He didn't want either. But there seemed to be a new player in the game. Perhaps if things went well, Banner could save him.

It had been about ten minutes since Banner told Chazz he could help him. Chazz was being very silent. _'Did I offend him?' _he thought. But then he felt something lightly hit his shoulder. He looked over and saw that Chazz had fallen asleep...again. But this time he was using Banner to support his weight. Pharoah came by and settled himself in front of Banner.

"Should I wake him?" Banner asked.

The cat yawned and meowed. No help there. Banner looked at Chazz and smiled. He really was cute when he was sleeping. Banner slipped an arm around Chazz's small waist and used the other to stroke his hair. Then he leaned his face in the boy's hair. It smelled nice. Banner glanced at Pharoah. "Does he not trust me?" The cat just looked at him. Banner shrugged. "Maybe he just needs to spend more time with me." He inhaled Chazz's scent again. He loved it. It made his heart quiver. What was he doing? Why was he holding this boy so close to him? Why did he even want to help him? He glanced at the clock and saw it was really late. "I have to wake him up." he said.

He took his arm from around Chazz and shook him lightly. The boy opened his eyes slightly and looked at his teacher. "Did I fall asleep again?" he asked. Banner nodded.

"There's no point in punishing you if you're going to sleep through the whole thing." Banner laughed. He was happy to see that Chazz had smiled. He helped him stand and they started to walk back to the Obelisk Blue Dorm. Pharoah hitched a ride on Banner's head since his arms were occupied. Trying to keep Chazz from falling and balancing a heavy cat was a hard task.

"I know the way to my dorm. I can go by myself." Chazz argued.

Banner shook his head. He was still holding on to Chazz's arm. "I don't want you to fall in the lake or something. You are way too sleepy to be doing anything."

Chazz looked into the distance and smiled. He seemed to be half asleep. He pointed foward. "Look, Professor. A crow."

Banner looked ahead and squinted in the darkness. Sure enough, there was a crow. How could Chazz see black against black when he was so sleepy? Banner did not question it. "It is a crow." he said.

"Crows at night are scary." Chazz said.

"Are you frightened?" Banner asked.

Chazz shook his head. "Nope. It reminds me of that poem, Counting Crows. One is for sorrow though."

"Sorrow?" Banner asked.

"Yea. But look." He pointed to the crow again. Another crow had joined the first one. Banner watched them. Chazz spoke up again. "Two is for joy."

"Two for joy?"

"Yep! Isn't it great?" Chazz looked Banner in the eye. He stopped for a second. When did Banner get so close to him? He could practically feel the older man's breath on him. Chazz swallowed hard and continued anyway. "When you're alone all you feel is sorrow, but all you need to do is add one more person and you can be joyful. Just one person makes all the difference."

Banner nodded. Chazz was so close to him now. And that was just how he wanted it. He pressed his forehead against Chazz's. Pharoah gave a meow and jumped off before he fell. Both of the men ignored him. They stared at each other for a while before anyone actually spoke. "All you need is one person, Chazz. One person can change everything." he whispered.

"I know." Chazz said. _'What am I doing? This can't be right! But it feels so good. I want Banner. I want him to hold me and make me forget about everything that has happened to me! I need him. He can help me.' _ But Chazz didn't say what he thought. He couldn't. "I'm sleepy." he said instead.

Banner seemed to be knocked back reality. He slowly stepped away from Chazz and picked Pharoah up. "Of course. We need to get you to your dorm."

Chazz and Banner started walking again. By the time they got to the Obelisk Blue Dorm, Banner had to carry Chazz because he had fallen asleep.

This is one of my better romance stories. I like it. Reviews are welcome.


	4. Unexpected Guests

School is starting tomorrow. Last update of the summer. Hope you like.

Banner walked into the Obelisk Blue Dorm. It was pretty much empty. He supposed everyone had already gone to bed. He wished he could put Chazz to bed. Unfortunatly, he didn't even know where his room was. Banner walked deeper into the dorm with a limp Chazz in his arms. Banner couldn't help but wonder what was keeping him awake at night. How had his sleeping issue gotten so bad?

"Hello?" Banner called. He expected to hear an echo. He had to ask someone where Chazz's room was. Where was he supposed to put him?

"Do you need something?"

Banner turned around quickly as someone spoke. Zane Trusdale had managed to come behind him without so much as a sound. Zane stared at the boy in his arms and raised an eyebrow. Banner noticed this but decided to avoid going into detail. Chazz wasn't the only one who was tired.

"What are you doing awake, Zane?" Banner asked.

"I don't sleep much. What are you doing here, Professor?" Zane pointed at Chazz. "And what's wrong with him?"

Banner looked down at Chazz then back at Zane. "He fell asleep during his detention. I woke him but then he fell asleep on the way here. I decided to carry him instead of waking him up again."

"You're too nice. But that's probably why the kids like you. Well, put him in his room then. I won't tell anyone." Zane told him.

Banner shook his head. "I don't know where his room is. You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

"Not really." Zane said.

Banner slumped. Now what was he going to do? Pharoah, who had been on Banner's head, jumped down and ran towards a sofa. He curled at the end and prepared to go to sleep. Zane smirked. "Smart cat. Just leave him on one of the sofas. I'll watch him until he wakes up. Then he can head to his room. I'll be sure to follow him just in case this happens again."

"Are you sure?" Banner asked.

Zane simply nodded. Banner smiled and thanked him. He set Chazz on a couch and picked Pharoah up. "Let's not overstay our welcome." he said. He thanked Zane again and left for his own dorm. It was late and he wanted some sleep too. Zane sat on the couch opposite of Chazz. He waited with him all the way until the sun rose.

It was nearly noon when Chazz finally did wake up. A lot of the students were already gone. Today was a freeday for the students. Chazz sat up and realized he wasn't in his bed. In fact the bed he was in was rather narrow.

"You're finally awake. It's about time."

Chazz looked over to see Zane staring at him. That made him feel pretty uncomfortable. Waking up to see Zane staring at you wasn't fun. It was scary. Chazz regained his senses and realized he was in the living room of his dorm. "Did I fall asleep on one of the couches?" he asked. Then another thought occured to him. "How did I even get here?"

"Professor Banner brought you. He carried you all the way here. You should write him a thank you card. He didn't know where your room was so I told him to leave you here and that I would watch you. Of course I didn't know you would be sleeping until noon." Zane explained.

"The Professor brought me?" Chazz started to remember. He had been walking with him. He could only assume that he had fallen asleep on the way there. Banner was such a nice person. Chazz looked at Zane and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm going to go freshen up. Isn't today the day for students to relax?" Chazz stood and began to walk away.

"Wait. I also told the professor I would follow you to your room. If something like this happens again it would be good to know where your room is."

Chazz froze. He had to lead Zane to his room? He couldn't do that. Zane would definently notice the present. It was a little hard to miss once you were in his room. He couldn't let Zane in. Chazz tried to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and turned around to face Zane. There was no need for him to go inside his room was there?

"Ok." Chazz said. "Follow me." He led the way to his room. It wasn't hard to find. Mostly a straight line. When they got there Chazz stood outside his door. "We're here. This is my room. You can go now."

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Quick to get rid me me, huh?" He was about to leave when he heard a loud crash come from Chazz's room. Both boys stared at each other than ran inside.

"Oh, no!" Chazz yelled. "How did he get in here?" Chazz grabbed Pharoah who had somehow managed to get inside his room. The cat was trying to attack Chazz's present. He had almost succeded too. Chazz snatched him up at the last minute. "What are you doing here?" he said to the cat. Chazz stared at his gift who had only narrowly avoided being eaten. Chazz had saved it. As Chazz looked at the present it seemed to just scream out that he should die.

"What is that?" Zane asked staring at the present.

Chazz's eyes widened. He had forgotten about Zane. He was here now...seeing his present. Chazz decided it was time for a new strategy. He had to beg. He ran towards Zane with Pharoah still in his arms and fell to his knees in front of him.

"Please, don't tell anyone! This is a present from my brothers!"

"A present? It's a bit cruel, no?"

"It is, but don't tell anyone about it! I can deal with it! Don't tell anyone, especially Banner!"

"Banner? Why him in particular?" Zane asked.

"Because he cares. He wants to find out why I've been acting the way I have. Don't tell him about my present." Chazz ignored the tears that fell from his eyes. Maybe they would just convince Zane not to tell.

"Why don't you just get rid of the present?" Zane asked.

"I don't know. Just please, don't tell Banner or anyone else about this. I'll die if Banner ever finds out."

Zane didn't understand. Banner could help Chazz. This present didn't belong here. And Chazz didn't deserve it. But Zane gave in. "Ok. I won't tell."

And that's that. Last update before school. And Zane knows what the present is so just ask him. Of course he might not want to tell you.


	5. Lost and Found

Ohh, school is in. It's not that bad but...I hate math. That's probably the worst part. And one of my reviewers almost figured out what the present is. Uh oh. Keep reading for more clues!

Chazz sat on his bed with Pharoah in his arms. The cat kept hissing at his present. It was obvious he wanted to get rid of it. As much as Chazz wanted to let Phaorah take his present, he didn't. He held onto him tightly to keep him steady. He just couldn't get rid of his gift. Not yet anyway. Zane had seen his present. Chazz had begged him to keep it a secret. Reluctantly, Zane agreed. He had left Chazz to himself.

"How did you get in here?" Chazz asked Pharoah. The cat only stared at the present and continued to hiss at it. The present seemed to now not only curse Chazz, but Pharoah as well. Chazz sighed and hopped off his bed. "Let's return you to Banner, ok?" Chazz left his room and went in search of Pharoah's owner.

Banner got on his knees and searched underneath his bed. "Pharoah?" he called. But the cat wasn't there. Banner had checked everywhere he could think of. His cat had been missing since he woke up this morning. Banner loved his cat and knew he wouldn't be able to do anything unless he knew he was safe. It was a shame he had to spend his whole day off worrying about his cat. He left his room to check outside. Normally, Pharoah was the kind of cat to stay inside. It was a worth a try to check though. He searched around the outside of the Slifer Red Dorm but he couldn't find him. He was about to search the whole school grounds when he saw Syrus and Jaden. Maybe they would know where Pharoah was.

"Hey, Professor! Aren't you glad we got the day off? Can you believe Alexis actually wanted us to finish our homework? You don't do work on a day off. You play around and eat." Jaden said.

"It would be smart to finish some work, Jaden." Banner told him.

Jaden just pouted. "Not you too, Professor. If I know you, then you would probably play around too. You don't seem like the type to do work on a day off."

Banner smiled. "You know me too well." he said.

"Where's Pharoah?" Syrus asked. "He's always with you."

Banner shrugged. He was acting a lot more calm than he was feeling. "I was hoping you two would know. He's been missing all morning."

Jaden shook his head. "Sorry, I haven't seen him."

"And I've been with Jaden all day so I haven't seen him either." Syrus said.

"No? Ok, then. I guess I'll go look some more. Let me know if you find him." Banner told them. Then he walked off. About fifteen minutes later Jaden noticed Chazz walking around their dorms. He made Syrus follow him and the two of them went to Chazz and asked what he was doing. It was then that Jaden noticed Pharoah in Chazz's arms.

"You found him! Banner was looking for him!" Jaden tried to take Pharoah out of Chazz's arms but the cat scratched him. "Ouch." he said. "I guess he likes you better." Chazz just shrugged. He stroked Pharoah on the head to calm him down.

"He found his way into my room. Is the professor here so I can give him his cat back?" Chazz asked.

"Actually you just missed him. He was headed in the direction of the school building. If you hurry you can catch up to him." Syrus said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Chazz yelled. He only said that to make them think he didn't want to go searching for Banner. In truth, Chazz would go to the ends of the earth to look for him. He didn't mind how long it took. He knew seeing him would make it all the more satisfiying if it took longer. And he didn't mind carrying the cat around either. He was a little heavy but that was ok. And it made him especially happy that Pharoah liked him better than Jaden and Syrus.

"Cause Pharoah doesn't like us." Jaden said with a smile. "I'm surprised he likes you. He's usually only friendly to Banner. You got lucky."

Chazz started to walk away from them. "Yea...lucky." he said. As he walked away Pharoah gave a loud meow. Chazz looked at him in annoyance. "Meow to you too. Meow." Then he headed towards the school building.

Banner made his way around looking in every corner and hall for his precious cat. He eventually made it to the locker rooms. He walked in and saw Bastion changing his shirt. Banner blushed a little and nodded at him. "Hello. Sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here." he said.

"It's quite all right." Bastion pulled on his new shirt and looked at the professor. "A few of the other students wanted to play baseball and I'm about to go join them. Is there something you needed in here?"

"Well, I am looking for my cat. He's been missing since this morning and I'm starting to worry. Is he in here?"

Bastion shook his head. "Sorry, I didn't see a cat in here." Bastion grabbed his bat and began to walk towards the door. "I promise if I see him anywhere I'll let you know. I'll bring him back to you."

"Thank you." Banner said. He moved to let Bastion through the door. He gave one last look around the locker rooms then continued on his way.

As Bastion was making his way to the playing field he saw Chazz. "Hello, Chazz." he called, trying to be polite. He noticed that he was carrying something large in his arms. "Is that Professor Banner's cat?" he asked.

Chazz walked up to him and nodded. "Yea. Have you seen him? I'm trying to find him so he can take his annoying cat back."

"I did. He headed towards some of the class rooms. I'm sure you'll be able to catch him." Bastion said.

"Ok. Thanks." Chazz jogged towards the classrooms. Hopefully he would be able to catch Banner before he moved on.

As Banner roamed the halls of the large school building he ran into random students. None of them had seen his cat anywhere. He felt like he was going to go crazy with worry. He was starting to get desperate. He wanted his cat back. He started thinking terrible thoughts. What if something happened to him? What if he fell in the ocean? He couldn't swim! Banner grabbed at his head and tried to calm himself down. It was right then that he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up to see Zane.

"Is something wrong, Professor? You don't look too good." he said.

Banner shook his head. "Pharoah is missing. I don't know where he is. I've been looking for him all day. Not even the Slifer students have seen him. I'm so worried." He said. He had officially lost his calm and cool demeanor. He didn't care either.

"Chazz probably has him." Zane said.

At the mention of Chazz's name Banner went into complete silence. Chazz? He had forgotten to check on him while he was searching for Pharoah. Guilt filled his heart as he thought of Chazz having no one there with him. "I forgot about him. Where is he? Is he in his room?"

"I doubt it. He's probably looking for you. Pharoah was in his room today. We have no idea how he got there. Chazz is probably looking for you now." Zane told him.

Banner nodded and took off. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about Chazz. As much as he wanted to take care of him and show him he cared, he had forgotten! Once outside Banner fell to his kness. A few tears fell from his eyes. "This is terrible. Pharoah is missing and now Chazz probably hates me for forgetting about him."

"Neither of those things are true."

Banner looked up as he recognized the voice that spoke to him. It was Chazz. And in his arms was Pharoah! Banner took Pharoah from Chazz and stood up. "You had him. Thank you so much, Chazz."

Chazz nodded. "Anytime, Professor. Your cat is back. So you can stop crying now." Chazz reached up and wiped away a few of the tears that had managed to fall from Banner's eyes. Banner gave a small laugh.

"Forgive me for not checking in on you today." he said.

"Don't worry about it. We were playing a game of cat and mouse. I had a lot of trouble finding you. I'm glad I did though." Chazz flashed a smile. Banner was happy Chazz was so comfortable around him. When did Chazz ever give anyone such a genuine smile? It warmed his heart to know that maybe Chazz trusted him. Banner looked past Chazz's shoulder and pointed. "Look. Two crows. Two for joy, right?"

Chazz looked at the crows and nodded. "Yea. The funny thing is I hate birds."

"You do? How come?"

"Don't think too much on it. I just do. But, it's getting late. I don't really want to go back to room though." Chazz said. _'Take the hint! Take the hint!'_ he thought.

"No? Well...I could probably hide you in my room for tonight. But only for tonight. I don't want either of us to get in trouble." Banner offered.

_'Score!'_ Chazz thought. "Thank you. I think I will." And so Banner, reunited with his cat, walked with Chazz to his dorm.

So, I looked on Wikipedia and I found out Banner is only seventeen years old. Seventeen! That makes me feel so much better about having him fall in love with one of his students. And a lot of thanks to my friend who let me use the plot from one of her stories! Love ya! Please, take time to...well read the chapter and then review!


	6. How They Felt

I've been spelling Pharaoh wrong this whole time...well...only after chapter one. But congrats to the reviewer who figured out the present. So smart...who else can get it?

Chazz slowly followed Banner to his room at the Slifer Red Dorm. He thought his room would be a little bit better than the student's rooms considering he was the advisor. But it looked just like all the others did. Clearly Banner was a simple man. Unlike Chazz, he didn't need the most extravagant things. He was satisfied with what was given to him. And then Chazz noticed that there was only one bed. Well, of course there would only be one. The teachers didn't room with anybody. Chazz realized that Banner could get in big trouble if he was caught with a student in his room. Chazz would be in trouble too.

"Well, there is only one bed." Banner said. "You can have it. I will sleep on the floor."

Chazz quickly shook his head. "No! It's ok. I'll sleep on the floor. It's fine." Chazz stopped. Did he just offer to sleep on the floor? The dirty Slifer Red floor? He secretly started to hope that Banner wouldn't take him up on his offer.

"It's fine, Chazz. You are the guest. You can sleep on the bed. I have plenty of blankets to keep me warm." Banner gave him a warm smile. Chazz smiled back. That was close. He really did not want to sleep on the floor. Then Chazz thought of something.

"I don't have any pajamas."

Banner stood for a moment. It seemed he forgot about that too. He quickly opened his drawers to try and find something for Chazz to wear. He pulled out a t-shirt and a long pair of pajama pants. "I have these spare pants and I found this shirt. Of course, they might be a little big on you. I am taller than you after all." he said.

Chazz just shrugged and took the clothes. "I'll work with it." he said. He wouldn't complain. Banner was offering him his own room. And a night away from the Obelisk Dorm meant a night away from Chazz's present. A night away from the present meant a night where Chazz could sleep soundly. Cause and effect. Banner was the cause, happiness and peacefulness was the effect. Chazz looked at Banner for a second before smiling and holding up the clothes.

"Do you mind?" he said with a small laugh.

Banner caught on quickly and blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry!" He turned his back towards Chazz so the young student could change his clothes. Chazz started to remove his clothes. He changed at a steady pace. He didn't want to make himself even more nervous. He was about to take off all his clothes in front of Banner! Well, Banner did have his back turned but still...it was nerveracking.

It took all of Banner's willpower to not turn around. He knew he wanted Chazz in more ways than one. He wanted to help him, but he was starting to wonder if he even knew how to. Banner shook his head. He would help him no matter what. But as he continued to think, he felt his head slowly turn. He eyes found Chazz and he did nothing but stare. Chazz had taken off his shirt and coat and now only his bare back showed. He had such a thin waist. Then he removed his pants. Banner had to hold back a small gasp. Briefs...not boxers. And his legs were longer than they looked. Banner thought he should wear shorts more often. Banner finally caught himself and turned back around. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but feel so happy. Chazz was so beautiful. He may have only seen his backside but still...such beauty...Banner felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face Chazz.

"They're a little big, but I can deal with them. They're very comfortable." Chazz said. Banner nodded. Then he looked around his room. There was an awkward silence as the two stood. Finally, Banner broke the silence.

"I should brush my hair." he said. He took it out of it's pony tail and let its full length show. Chazz's mouth was slightly agape as he saw this. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it. So, without even realizing it, he asked.

"Can I touch it?"

Banner stared at him for a moment. That was unexpected. Chazz gave a little blush. Banner only assumed he was embarrased about asking the question. He cut him some slack and nodded his head. "Of course." Chazz grinned and got closer to him. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through the long black strands. "It's so soft." he whispered.

Banner laughed. "I take good care of it."

Chazz continued to run his hands through his hair. He couldn't stop. And he didn't want to stop. Banner seemed to want to keep going too. He slid his arms around the tiny waist he just got done looking at. Chazz stopped moving for a moment but eventually let Banner do what he wanted. Banner moved his arms around Chazz's waist and back. He waited for Chazz to look at him. When he did he leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. He was about to pull away but Chazz kept him from doing so. He kissed him back. He didn't let it get to deep, but it was sweet and lovely. They pulled away and Chazz said the first thing that came to mind.

"Glasses don't really get in the way of kissing like people say they do." he said in a breathless voice. Banner just smiled, took of his glasses, set them on the dresser, and went back to kissing Chazz. He moved him to the bed and fell on top of him. Chazz was starting to get a little nervous. He had never been in this situation before. It seemed wrong but it felt so good. He opened his mouth to let Banner explore inside of it. The teacher forced his tongue in and was rewarded with a moan from Chazz. Their tongues played together and neither wanted to pull away. Banner slid his hand under Chazz's oversized shirt. Once again, Chazz moaned with pleasure. He loved the feel of Banner's hands on him. He was enjoying every moment of ecstacy when suddenly, out of nowhere, a horrid thought crossed his mind.

_'What would my brothers say?'_ he thought. Then he started to think of his present. He didn't deserve Banner. He didn't deserve this wonderful man. _'Im just an ugly sixteen year old boy. How could Banner possibly be attracted to me?' _

When he thought that, Banner let go of his lips and moved down his neck. Chazz clutched at Banner's long hair and wanted to cry. What was happening? Why was Banner doing this? Chazz felt Banner's tongue against his neck and moaned with pleasure. Chazz couldn't think straight. His mind was twisted in so many thoughts. The pleasure that Banner was giving him and the pain that has present and brothers was giving him. "Make them stop." he whispered.

Banner did stop. "I won't continue if you don't want to." he said. Chazz shook his head. He closed his eyes tightly and held onto Banner like he was the last person on earth. Banner hugged him back and buried his head in neck. He started to nibble on his pulse. "Is something upsetting you?" he said.

Tears started to fall out of Chazz's eyes. This was too much for him. He didn't know how much he could take. "The voice...it hurts me so much. It tells me terrible things."

"What voice?" Banner asked against his student's neck. "Is someone saying bad things to you?" He figured that now would be the perfect time to figure out what was wrong with Chazz. He seemed to be opening up some. He had to find out what was wrong with Chazz. He just had to.

"My brothers. Their voices...I hear them all the time. I hate their voices..." Chazz said, with tears in his eyes.

"Are they here?" Banner asked.

"No...but their voices...I can't!" he screamed. He pushed Banner off of him and started to grab his clothes.

"Chazz, wait!"

But Chazz was already out the door.

So...if you want to PM about the present I'll tell you if you have it right or not. I won't tell you what it is though. And in the next chapter, Banner and Chazz get in a fight with devestating results. Read on...


	7. Lie to Me

If there's one thing I love it's reviews. They keep me inspired. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story!

Chazz ran away from the Slifer Red Dorm, hugging his clothes to his chest. Within a few minutes everything he wanted and desired had been a reality...then a disaster. Of course he blamed no one but himself. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He also blamed his brothers and the terrible present they gave him. Chazz would have kept running except someone grabbed his arm and roughly turned him around. It was Banner, he already knew that. Who else would chase him down wanting to talk to him late at night?

"Let me go!" he screamed.

And Banner, being the person he was, instantly let him go. He expected Chazz to run away again but he didn't. He just stood there clutching his clothes. The poor thing looked so helpless. All Banner wanted to do was pull him into a tight hug and let him know everything was ok. But he didn't. He assumed Chazz didn't want him to touch him. But Banner refused to leave without an explanation. He deserved something.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Chazz didn't respond. He just stood there. As much as he wanted to tell Banner he didn't do anything wrong, he couldn't. He had to make him believe he hated him. Or at least make him believe he didn't want to be with him. So he shook his head and spoke in a small voice.

"I can't stay...I'm going back to my room." He tried to turn around and walk away but once again Banner grabbed his arm and forced him to face him.

"No! I know there is something in there making you upset! You can't go back. Just stay with me for a while. We can talk. I can help you, Chazz. Please, just let me help." Banner said desperatly. Then, in the dark, staring into Chazz's face, he added one more thing. "I love you."

Chazz shook his head and took his arm back. "Just go away! I don't want you in my life anymore! In fact, if it wasn't for the present then you would never have even talked to me! I don't love you! I don't! And I never will! Just leave me alone!" he yelled at him.

Banner stood for a moment. Had Chazz really said what he thought he said? Chazz didn't love him? Then what just happened in his room? He kissed him. He held him close to him. Lovers do that, don't they? But Chazz just said they weren't lovers. Banner's confusion turned to mild anger. He looked to ground and saw Pharaoh sitting next him. He bent to pick him up then started to walk away. "Let's go, Pharaoh." he said in dull voice.

Chazz watched him as he walked back to his room and closed the door. Then he started to return to his own room. No point in running now. No one was there to stop him. He dragged his feet into the large opening of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. He was about to walk up the stairs to his room when someone called his name. He turned quickly hoping it was Banner. Of course it wasn't. It was Zane, who seemed to never sleep. Chazz looked at him dully and nodded to say hi.

"Is something wrong? You look terrible." Zane said.

Once again, Chazz nodded. "I feel terrible. I just...I don't know how much more I can take." he whispered. Then he started to climb up the stairs.

Zane wanted to try and help but he just wasn't good at that sort of thing. His brother could probably talk to Chazz and make him smile. He was good at that. Zane was more of the type to keep to himself anyway. But he liked to help when he could. Right now though, he was coming up blank. "Are you going back to your room? You can sleep in my room tonight. I usually don't go in it at night so you'll have all the privacy you like." he offered. And that was his way of trying to help. He knew about the present waiting for Chazz's return. He could try to keep him away from it.

"No, it's ok." Chazz declined. "I'll be fine."

Zane watched as he climbed up the steps. What more could he do? If Chazz wanted to suffer, he would let Chazz suffer.

Chazz opened the door to his room and walked in. He looked over at his present. It seemed to perk to life as he walked through the door. Tears fell from Chazz's eyes. He wanted to die. How could he have said those terrible things to Banner? Banner loved him. He was the first person to truely love him. And Chazz loved him too. He loved him more than anyone. But he lied to him. He rejected him. And now he was paying the price. And looking at his present wasn't helping.

"I had to tell him those things. My brothers would never accept me if I fell in love with him. They would make fun of me and tease me." Chazz said to himself. "But I want to be with him! I want to be happy! I love him!"

The present was telling Chazz to die. It was telling him to kill himself...

Right now that seemed like a good idea.

Banner sat on his bed with his cat. Pharaoh was laying on the teacher's stomach, enjoying how he was petting him. Banner was not as happy though. Tears fell from his face to the pillow beneath his head. He stared into space as he stroked Pharaoh's fur. "He loves me." He told his cat. "I know he does. He was lying to me outside. He was lying. Why can't he tell me he loves me? I know he does!" Banner burst into sobs as he cried that. Pharaoh climbed closer to his face and licked his tears away. He knew his master was upset. There wasn't much he could do though.

Banner stopped crying as he heard a faint knock at his door. He grabbed Pharaoh and answered it. In the doorway stood Chazz with a large smile on his face. He was holding his hands behind his back. "I love you so much, Banner." he said in a low, weak voice. "You're the only person I want to be with. I only have eyes for you."

Banner stared at the young man. There seemed to be something different about him. "Chazz..."

The smile disappeared from Chazz's face and he fell foward. Banner dropped Pharaoh in order to catch him. When he did, he felt something sink through his shirt. He looked down and saw a large red spot. He realized it was blood. It was coming from Chazz's wrists. "Oh no..." Banner didn't say anything more as he ran with a limp Chazz in his arms to the infirmary.

I have written three Yu-Gi-Oh GX stories and in everyone of them Chazz attempts and/or does slit his wrists...in every single one of them!


	8. The Non Player Character

Yea, I didn't realize that in all my Yu-Gi-Oh GX stories Chazz tried to kill himself. I just noticed it when I wrote the last chapter. I was like...whoa. And Zane is a vampire...hehe, I'm giggling over here. Anyway, please enjoy the story and review and such.

Chazz slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't remember what had happened. He didn't really want to either. The sharp pain in his wrists reminded him of what went on though. He remembered him and Banner...he remembered rejecting him and turning him away. He went to his room only to be greeted by his terrible gift. In his depression he had tried to kill himself. He couldn only assume it didn't work. Colors and soon full objects started to form in front of his face. He recognized the lights and saw that the only thing he was looking at was a ceiling.

"Chazz?" someone said.

Did Chazz hear correctly? Someone was calling his name? Who was it? Chazz slowly turned his head to the direction of the voice. He saw the faint outline of a person. He blinked a few times and his vision focused.

"Banner, it's you." he said in a weak voice. He could barely speak above a whisper.

Banner nodded his head. He was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Chazz saw that his hair was still down. That was odd. He never walked around with his hair down. Chazz wondered if it was him who had rushed him to the infirmary. It must have been. He was the only around. As Chazz's vision focused even more he noticed that tears stained Banner's cheeks. He had been crying. Why? Who was he crying for? It couldn't have been for Chazz. No one ever cried for him.

"Why are you crying?" Chazz managed to get out.

Banner looked a little shocked. "Why am I crying? Chazz, you nearly died. I think that's a good reason to cry, don't you?"

Chazz gave a slight shake of his head. "No. I'm not important. Why would you waste your tears on me?"

"Don't say that!" Banner cried leaning over on the bed. It was then that Chazz noticed he was holding his hand. How long has Banner been holding his hand? Banner straightened back up and looked at Chazz. He lifted his free hand and started to stroke Chazz's hair. "You are important. I don't know who has told you what, but you are important. You're important to me. And you know it. I want to be part of your life, Chazz. And I want to help you. Why would you do something like this? Why?"

"I thought you hated me." Chazz whispered. "After what I said to you. I thought you didn't love me anymore. What reason do I have to keep going on if you're not with me?"

"Oh, Chazz." Banner leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll always be with you. You can count on it. I love you, Chazz." Then he kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too." Chazz said with small smile.

"Oh dear, am I interrupting something?"

Chazz and Banner looked over to see the only non player in this game, Zane, standing there. Where did he come from? How much did he see? Well, it was worth it to ask.

"Zane, what exactly did you see?" Banner asked standing up.

"I saw enough." he said.

"Enough to get me fired?"

"Enough to get you fired in a snowstorm."

Banner nodded. "Come with me, Zane. Let's talk."

As Zane and Banner left the room Chazz let out a little laugh. He knew Zane wouldn't tell anyone. He wasn't the kind of person to get himself involved in other people's lives. Besides, he held nothing against Banner and Chazz. They had done nothing to get him angry or hurt him. In fact he just wanted to help Chazz the other night. Oh sure, Chazz had made fun of his brother every now and then, but Zane probably thought that Syrus should stand up for himself. There was nothing to worry about. Of course, Banner had more to risk on the relationship than Chazz did. He could lose his job. But once again, Zane didn't have anything against Banner. It would only stress him out if he had to deal with proving an accusation of a teacher loving a student. But Banner had to make sure...

Banner and Zane stood in front of Chazz's hospital room and stared at each other. Zane was trying not to smile at him. Zane knew he wouldn't tell. Banner didn't. It could very well get interesting. But the key word there was 'could'.

"I think it goes without saying that I care about Chazz very much." Banner started.

"Indeed it does." Zane replied.

"I know you are mature. I also know that you do care something about Chazz too. Otherwise you wouldn't have come up here to see him."

Zane laughed and shook his head. "I was just concerned. I heard what had happened so I came to visit him. I don't care about him the same way you do, Professor. And you don't need to worry. I won't tell a soul." Zane's smile grew even wider. "It seems I'm just a secret keeper, aren't I?"

"What do you mean?" Banner said. It showed on his face that he was relived about the fact Zane wouldn't tell. He decided not to push it. Banner didn't know much about Zane but it seemed that if he got annoyed he would do anything to get you off his back.

Zane shook his head at Banner's question. "I wouldn't be keeping secrets very well if I told you, now would I?"

"Does it have to do with Chazz?"

Zane didn't answer, but he didn't have to. He must have never heard the expression silence speaks volumes. Banner steeped closer to him. "It is about Chazz. What do you know? Do you know what is upsetting him?" he asked in a lower voice.

"Why don't you ask him? If he's ready to tell you then he will. He loves you. He'll let you into his life even if it does take him a while. Remember, you won't be the only one in trouble if someone finds out about your relationship. His brothers will jump all over him." Zane told him.

"That can't be the only thing bothering him. He was upset before we loved each other. Does it have to do with his brothers? Tell me!"

Zane started to walk away. "I'm not going to play hot and cold with you. Talk to Chazz yourself. If I were you I would wait until he fully healed. Ask Chazz. I promise you he'll tell you. Eventually. Tell him I said get well soon." Then he was gone.

See? Banner is just like you guys! He has no idea what the present is either. But, he'll find out shortly as will you guys! Review me and answer. It's always fun to know what you guys think about my story and about what the present really is.


	9. The Cause and Effect

Ok. Not many more chapters to go. Maybe...three. Or two. I don't know. But for now here's the new chapter.

"I love you so much." Banner whispered in Chazz's ear.

But Chazz just gave a small laugh. He didn't respond. He almost never did. Only when he was feeling extremely lovey-dovey did he respond. But Banner didn't complain. He knew how Chazz was. And he knew Chazz wouldn't respond until he solved whatever problem he had. But Banner wished he would tell him what it was. Everytime Banner tried to bring it up Chazz would either yell at him or change the subject. Everything could be resolved if only the problem Chazz was having would go away. At least that is what Banner thought. But now, he didn't bring up Chazz's problem. He didn't bring up the fact that it hurt him a little that Chazz never said he loved him back. In fact he would never bring that up. He was just enjoying the moment.

He was sitting on his bed with his legs resting on either side of the teenager. He had his arms around him and was burying his face in his neck. Chazz leaned into the embrace and gave a content sigh. "Tell me more." he said.

Banner smiled. "I love you more than you will ever know. You are my one and only. My fated one. I love only you and I will forever love only you. I love everything about you. You are so beautiful."

"No. No, I'm not. I'm happy that you love me and I love you too." Banner nearly flinched. One of the rare times Chazz told him he loved him. "But, don't tell me things that aren't true. I'm not beautiful. You are though. You're very beautiful. Especially your hair." Chazz ran his hands through it to prove his point.

Banner lifted his head and looked at Chazz. Chazz was looking down with a sad expression. Banner kissed him on his temple. "Why would you say you aren't beautiful?"

"Because I'm not."

"You are." Banner pushed. "You know I'm not the kind of person who would lie. You are very beautiful. Just because you don't think so doesn't mean it's not true."

Chazz didn't say anything. Banner wasn't about to give up though. "You are the most arrogant person I know." He saw Chazz glare at him and smiled. "Which is one of the qualities I love about you." he said quickly. Chazz backed down. "How could you think you are not beautiful?"

Once again Chazz was quiet. He got up and started to walk to the door. "I have a duel scheduled with Jaden. I need to get going." He took his deck out of his pocket and started to look through it. Banner got up and stood behind him. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"If you want to." Chazz said. Then he left with Banner following.

Jaden was already waiting in the arena. Syrus was standing behind him with Alexis. Chazz walked on the platform and started the duel without so much as an introduction. Banner walked over to Syrus and Alexis. Pharaoh follwed at his heel. The poor cat had to catch up because Banner didn't pick him up. Since he was angry he scratched him on the leg. Banner looked down, smiled, and picked his cat up.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Syrus asked.

"I enjoy a good duel as much as the next person. Chazz told me about it so I came to watch."

"Chazz doesn't look so good." Alexis pointed out.

Banner turned towards him and stared at him. He really didn't look that good. His eyes were red and he spoke very softly when he called his monsters and attacks. Jaden seemed to notice this too because he stopped the duel just to ask if he was ok.

"I'm fine. Make your move." Chazz told him.

"Are you sure, Chazz? Maybe you should go lie down. You look a little tired. Have you been sleeping?" Jaden asked.

"Didn't I say I was fine? It's your move! Take it or leave it!" Chazz yelled.

Jaden just shrugged and went on with the duel. Chazz was a little more into it but soon he was back to speaking in a small voice and not seeming to care at all.

"He looks so tired." Alexis said.

"Chazz!" Jaden yelled.

"Oh no, Chazz!" Banner yelled.

Chazz had fallen to the ground right before he called a monster to the field. The holographic monsters disappeared and Banner rushed to him with Syrus and Alexis next to him. Jaden was already standing over him but Banner pushed him out of the way. He lifted Chazz onto his lap and stared at him.

"Say something. Come on, Chazz."

He listened to his heartbeat and his breath. They were normal. As he listened even closer he noticed that Chazz was lightly snoring. "He's sleeping." he said in relief.

"I knew he was tired!" Jaden said proudly.

Syrus gathered up the cards that had fallen and gave them to the professor. He took Chazz's deck and stuck it in his pocket then lifted the boy in his arms. "I'll take him back to his room. I'm sorry, Jaden, but you'll have to reschedule your duel with him."

Jaden waved it off. "It's ok. I would prefer to duel Chazz another time then when he wasn't feeling well."

Banner nodded and made his way to the Obelisk Blue dorm. One of the boys saw him with Chazz in his arms. He told him what happened and the boy pointed the way to Chazz's room. Banner nodded a thanks and walked the long hall. He struggled a little to open Chazz's room door but he managed it and walked in...

And there you have it. Take some time out to review. Next chapter the present is reveiled.


	10. Chazz's Secret

And the present shall be reveiled! The moment of truth has arrived. So far, one person guessed it and a few of you guys are really close. You can see just how close as you read this chapter. Enjoy and I hope you like (or dislike) the present that has been torturing poor Chazz.

Banner walked into Chazz's room and headed for the bed. Chazz was resting in his arms and Pharaoh was sitting on the teacher's head. Banner set Chazz on the bed and covered him with his blanket. He kissed him lightly on the head and smiled. It was then that Pharaoh started to hiss. Banner took the cat off his head and looked at him. Pharaoh was trying to get around him so he could get whatever it was he was hissing at. Banner turned around and saw it.

It was a bird.

A parrot to be exact. But Banner remembered Chazz telling him that he hated birds. It was after he recited the counting crows poem. He said he hated birds. What was he doing with one in his room? Banner walked over to the bird and looked in his cage. Pharaoh started to hiss even more as he got closer to the bird.

"Be quiet, Pharaoh. He isn't bothering you. Stop it." Banner said.

"Die, you ugly boy! Die!"

Banner yelled and jumped back as the bird screamed at him. "What!" he yelled. He stared at the bird. It didn't say what he just thought it said...did it? Banner clutched Pharaoh to his chest. The cat had started to hiss uncontrollably. Banner tried to quiet him down, but it was futile. Banner slowly walked back to the bird and stared at it.

"I wish you would just disappear." it said slowly. Then it chirped.

Banner stumbled back and fell on the edge of the bed. He sat staring at the bird. It was saying those things. This was it. This was the thing that was upsetting Chazz so much. How did he get it? His brothers? Did his brothers give it to him?

"Die. Die, you ugly boy. Die." the parrot said.

Banner started to remember. It just happened that day. That morning Chazz said he wasn't beautiful. Now Banner knew where he got that terrible idea. It was this bird. And he tried to commit suicide. It wasn't because he left Banner. Well, that was part of the reason. But it was mostly because this bird was telling him to die. Banner couldn't hold on to Pharaoh anymore. He was about to leap out of his arms. Banner had no choice but to take him outside. He left the cat clawing on the outside on Chazz's room. Eventually he would leave.

"Die. Die. Die." the parrot kept repeating.

Banner shook his head and nearly started to cry. He stared at his sleeping lover and finally did cry. This stupid bird was killing him! No...it wasn't the bird. It was the people who taught the bird to say these things. It was the people who sent this bird to Chazz. It was his brothers. Who else could it be?

"I wish you would just disappear."

Apparently those were the only things the bird knew how to say. But still, it was enough. It was enough to make his poor Chazz miserable. Banner wiped his eyes but that didn't stop the tears from flowing. He crawled into bed next to his lover and held him tightly. He took Chazz's place in listening to the bird's depressing messages. The question now was what would he do? Would Chazz let him get rid of the bird? How long had the bird been here? It must have been a while. Enough to make Chazz want to actually kill himself.

"Oh, Chazz." Banner whispered.

Eventually, the bird put his head under his wing and fell asleep. It was then that Chazz awoke. He looked at Banner's tear stained face and knew...his secret was revealed.


	11. Emotion

It's been a while. I hope your interest in my story is still on high.

Chazz looked at his lover's tear stained face. Banner knew. He knew what Chazz's secret was. The secret he had never wanted anyone to find out about. Banner knew.

"Banner...honey...please, say something." Chazz said.

Banner looked at Chazz. Then he pulled him as close to him as possible and buried his face in his hair. "Chazz, why didn't you say anything? Why would make yourself go through this alone? I could have helped you. Do you not trust me enough?"

Chazz's heart broke hearing him say that. Of course, he trusted him. He wouldn't have decided to be his lover if he didn't. In fact, Banner was one of the only people Chazz did trust. But he couldn't blame him for thinking he didn't trust him. Chazz knew it would only be a matter of time before Banner found out about the parrot. He wasn't prepared to deal with it though. He wanted to tell Banner that it was ok. It wasn't. This little bird was slowly killing Chazz. Banner knew it. He wanted to help. But for some reason Chazz didn't want it.

"I trust you. You know I do. I love you so much it hurts me. I didn't want to make you worry about me. I'm ok. It's just a stupid bird. It's nothing. I just keep it...well, because I can. I'll eventually get rid of it. You don't have to worry." Chazz said sweetly.

Banner lifted his face from his hair and looked him in the eye. "Worry? Chazz I have been worried about since the first time I had you stay after class with me. I knew something was wrong and I know this is it. I want to help you, Chazz. I love you."

Chazz nodded his head. "I know you do. But I can deal with this myself."

"Die! Die!"

Chazz cringed as he heard the same ugly voice. The parrot had woken up and was staring at Chazz and Banner. He gave Chazz his usual wakeup call. Chazz looked at Banner and saw he was glaring at the bird. How strange. Banner was an animal lover. He never hated any animal. Chazz supposed this one was an expection. It had reason to be. Banner knew how Chazz felt about the bird. Chazz was a terrible liar. But it was true that he didn't want Banner to help him with this. And it wasn't because Chazz thought he was tough enough to take it. There was a real, good reason behind it.

"Listen, Banner. You better go. If anyone finds you in here you'll get in big trouble." Chazz told him.

"Die, you ugly boy!"

"Please!" Chazz screamed as the bird called him ugly. He didn't want to be around Banner and this bird at the same time. Banner gave Chazz a look that told him he didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Chazz alone with this monstrous bird. But it was ok. As he left the room he smiled to himself.

He walked down the hall and found Zane holding Pharaoh. Banner walked up to him and took the cat from his arms.

"You lose him again?" Zane asked.

"No. I was in Chazz's room and he was going crazy. I know what has been upsetting Chazz now. I wish he had told me."

"Yea. It's a shame. Even I have been trying to think of ways to get rid of it. He won't let me interfere."

"It's ok." Banner said stroking Pharaoh. "I have a plan."

And he has a plan! Stay tuned!


	12. Why Should We Interfere?

Chazz hugged his knees as the bird talked to him nonstop. Why did he keep this bird? It was doing nothing for him except making him miserable. And now Banner knew about it. What would he do now? Banner would be worried about him so much more now. Especially since Banner knew that he wouldn't get rid of the bird. It's not that Chazz didn't want to get rid of the bird, he just couldn't. He felt like it was just for him. He had to keep it. He hated it with a passion but he was trapped...he could do nothing. At the moment he wished he could be with Banner. His lover made him forget about everything. He was the one thing in his life that was right. But maybe not anymore. How would Banner feel now that he knew Chazz's secret? Chazz started to tear at the thought.

"I love you, Banner." he whispered to himself.

"I wish you would just disappear." said the bird.

Chazz covered his eyes. He couldn't take much more of this.

Banner sat on the ground in front of the school with Zane standing next to him. The dark grey clouds hid the sun making it dark around them. It was cold but Banner could barely feel it. All he was thinking about was Chazz. His precious Chazz. Banner told the young boy his plan. He had to do something to save Chazz from that bird. If Chazz wouldn't do something about it, he would.

"Do you really think it will work?" Zane asked the teacher. The wind blew his hair around his face. He shivered. He didn't like the cold.

Banner nodded his head. He stroked Pharoah's head and nodded once again. "It will work. Trust me." he said in a low voice.

Zane on the other hand, shook his head. He sat next to Banner, but didn't look at him. He looked at the interesting grass instead. "Why are we interferring? Chazz doesn't want our help. He wants to deal with this on his own and I think we should let him."

"Did you forget that he tried to kill himself? You were scared that he had died. I saw it in your eyes. Besides if you weren't concerned for him then you would never have come up to the infirmary to see him." Banner told him.

"I'm not saying I don't care about him. I do. But...this isn't a battle with this bird. It's a battle with his brothers. A personal battle. That means we have no right to get involved. Even if we do destroy this bird his brothers will still torment him. They'll bring him down just like they always do."

Banner gave Zane a serious look. "And I'll be there to pick him right back up." Banner then stood. Zane followed. Banner handed his cat to Zane and smiled. He rubbed his cat on his head. "Work your magic." He looked back at Zane. "Get going."

Chazz looked up as he heard a knock on his door. "It's unlocked." he called.

Zane walked in holding Pharoah. He looked around the room before focusing on Chazz. "Have you seen Professor Banner? His cat has been walking around Obelisk Blue. I assume he lost him."

Chazz shook his head. "No. He left. I haven't seen him in a while." Chazz's voice was horse because he was crying so much. It was hard for anyone not to notice. Zane wanted to try and comfort him but he just didn't know how. He would have to have Syrus give him lessons on it. In exchange he would teach his little brother to duel better. But he also had to focus on the plan. Pharoah seemed ready for it. He was growling at the bird like crazy.

"Could you get him out of here? You know he hates that bird." Chazz said.

"Of course." Zane answered. But instead he let the cat go. "Oh no!" he cried. He hoped he didn't sound to fake.

Pharoah immediatly headed for the bird. He knocked the cage down and it opened. The bird flew out.

"No!" Chazz cried. He jumped for the bird and tried to grab it. Zane acted like he was trying to save the helpless bird. But he was just waiting. Pharoah hissed and bird started to fly around the room. Chazz fell as he tried to jump for it. Pharoah wasn't so clumsy. He jumped high in the air after the bird.

"No!"

How was that? I'm sorry I took so long. Please forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Review, if you will.


	13. The Sun Has Shone Again

It has been a while. It always takes me forever to update. I don't know why. Well, I do. I've just been very busy. And I got a new reviewer. They complimented me and my story a lot. I really appreciate it. Thanks a lot. And I hope you enjoy whatever is left of the story. There isn't much more to go. In fact this is probably going to be a very short chapter. So, enjoy and thanks for reviewing.

Chazz stormed out of his room holding poor Pharoah by the scruff of his neck. Zane followed him, trying to hide the smile on his face. He knew there was about to be a big war and the opponents were Banner and Chazz. Zane had his money on Chazz. Mostly because Chazz could yell. Banner was a pretty smooth talker though. He may have a chance.

"Where is he?" Chazz screamed.

"Who?" Zane said.

"You know who! Banner! Tell me where he is right now!" Chazz yelled even louder. Zane noticed they were gathering unwanted attention. Pharoah's screeching didn't help any. Zane put his hands on Chazz's shoulders to try and calm him down.

"He's probably at the Slifer Red Dorm. That's where he always is, right? And I don't think bursting into his room with his cat in a death grip is going to make him very happy." Zane said quietly.

"Him? Happy? No! I'm not happy! How could he do this?" Chazz exclaimed finally leaving the Obelisk Blue Dorm. He was now outside and Zane was still following him on his heels. Chazz was headed straight to the Slifer Red Dorm. But he stopped when Zane said something.

"How are you not happy? That bird is gone now. Yes, Banner tricked you but it was for your own good. That bird was making you miserable. He just wanted to help but you wouldn't let him in. So he used me to do it. I know you're upset but I can't understand why. He got rid of something that was making you miserable, something that was making you want to kill yourself."

Chazz gave Zane a serious look. He knew he should be grateful. He should go to Banner with open arms and thank for what he had done. But he didn't feel that way. He wanted to kill him. It was his battle. It was something he had to deal with and he didn't want any help. Chazz turned away from Zane and went on his way to the Slifer Red Dorm. Zane stood rooted to the spot. He didn't want to see Banner's heart break. Why was Chazz acting the way he was? He should be thankful. Now Banner would only feel regret for helping him. And Zane still didn't know how to comfort someone when they were hurt. He thought to himself.

"I wonder where my brother is. Now is the perfect time to get lessons on how to help people feel better." And so Zane went to look for his little brother.

Chazz was already at Banner's door. It didn't take him long to get there at all. He knocked at the door like a madman and Banner swung it open wanting to know what all the noise was. His hair was down and covering his face but that didn't hinder his sight. He saw Chazz standing there with his poor cat in his hand. Rather painfully in his hands...

Chazz dropped the cat and it immediatly ran to it's owner. Banner hugged the cat closely then looked at his lover. Chazz was about to start yelling at him when he noticed something. Banner's eyes were puffy and his cheeks had stains running down them. He had been crying. Why? All the anger Chazz felt melted away when he saw his lover in pain. He walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He touched Banner's cheek and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Banner gave a small laugh. "We've been through this haven't we?"

"Yes. But this time I'm not in a hospital bed. How come you're crying? Are you hurt?" Chazz said.

Banner shook his head. "No. I just...I was crying for you. I finally figured out what it is that makes you upset but...there is nothing I can do. Did Pharoah take care of the bird?"

Chazz nodded his head. "He ate it...in one big gulp." Chazz couldn't help the smile that came across his face. He petted the poor cat and apologized for hurting him. "But, Banner, I didn't want any help. I wanted to deal with it on my own."

"Why?"

Chazz didn't have an answer. He just felt he should deal with this on his own. Banner wiped away his tears and let Pharoah rest on his bed. He pulled Chazz into a tight hug and spoke into his hair. "I think I know why. It's cause you're you. You are Chazz Princeton. Everything you do has to be done by yourself. You never want anyone to help you even if they are the ones that love you the most. You want to prove to yourself and your brothers that you are strong. You are strong. And you don't have to live with something evil to prove it. I love you, Chazz."

Now it was Chazz's turn to cry. He knew that was the truth. But he hadn't acted strongly at all. He had tried to kill himself to make the pain go away. All along he had his lover here for him. There was someone who loved him. And he loved him back. Chazz rubbed his face in Banner's chest. "I love you too, Banner. Thank you so much."

Banner kissed Chazz lightly on the lips. They smiled and embraced each other all night long.

"You want to learn how to comfort people?" Syrus asked.

"Yea. Like you do." Zane said.

Syrus and Jaden exchanged glances. "Have you ever hugged anyone before?" Syrus asked him.

Zane thought about it. "Not really."

"We have a long way to go..."

I think one more chapter will do. Yea...one more.


	14. Another Present

Ok ok...last chapter. Probably will be short. But since I love Chazz and Banner as a couple I think I will write another story. Not right at the moment but soon. So look out for it and enjoy this last chapter!

Chazz pulled the covers around his neck as he snuggled into the bed. He didn't want to wake up. It was too early. He sighed deeply as he thought about waking up. He decided against it. He couldn't remember a time when his sleep was this good. He smiled and buried his face in the warm pillow.

"Chazz, darling, I need you to consider waking up."

Chazz snorted at his lover. He knew Banner was being nice by letting him sleep in his bed. But Chazz also thought that it was nice of him to agree to sleep in the bed. Banner cuddled with him all night long. They both fell into an extremely peaceful sleep in each other's arms. It was so peaceful that Chazz didn't want to get out of the bed. Even though Banner was already up and walking around, Chazz remained under the covers.

"Seriously, Chazz. I need you to consider waking up." Banner said again.

"Five more minutes." Chazz moaned.

Banner sighed and gave a small laugh. "Ok. Five more minutes, but only five! After five minutes you are getting up and going back to your dorm to get your school stuff, ok? So in this five minutes I need you to think about maybe waking up."

"Think about maybe waking up...school stuff...ok...got it." Chazz said.

Banner just smiled again. He watched as Chazz pulled the cover closer to him. He looked so cute all wrapped up in the blanket. Banner felt bad for making him wake up but he needed to. There was nothing that could be done about that. But soon night would fall and they could fall asleep together again. For now...Banner would make Chazz a bit more comfortable. At least for five more minutes.

He climbed in the bed and hugged Chazz close to him. Then he planted light kisses on the side of his head.

Chazz moaned in delight. "You're so warm. You're not helping me wake up. If anything I want to fall back asleep. You know you really are comfortable." he said. He buried his face in Banner's chest and gave a content sigh. "I love you."

"You say that much more often now." Banner told him.

But Chazz didn't say anything to that. He just held onto his lover. Eventually, Banner looked him in his eyes and kissed him deeply. Chazz opened his mouth to let Banner in. Before anyone knew what was happening Banner was on top of Chazz. It was a repeat of what happened the night when they first kissed. Banner kissed Chazz on the neck. The smaller boy gave a moan of pleasure and let Banner do whatever he wanted. Banner ran his hand up and down Chazz's thigh. Then he held Chazz around his waist and kissed him on his lips again. Chazz gladly responded with his own kiss. But while all this was happening Banner had managed to keep time in his head...

He pulled away from Chazz and looked him in his eyes. "You're five minutes are up." he said taking gasps. "Time to wake up and get ready for classes." He climbed off the bed and began to scrounge for his own clothes. Chazz sat up and looked at Banner with an evil glare.

"That was cruel." he said. But he did get off the bed and stood waiting for Banner to acknowledge him.

"It may have been but you are awake. And look! You're even standing!" he ran to Chazz and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Then he started to push him to the door. "You're up, now get out, get dressed, and get to class. And stop taking my shirts, they aren't your pajamas. Now go." He hit Chazz on his bottom to push him out the door.

"Hey! That's my personal space!" Chazz yelled. Banner just laughed and shut the door behind Chazz.

Chazz shook his head and made his way back to the Obelisk Blue Dorm. He walked in and was not surprised to see Zane sitting on one of the couches.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"None of your buisiness."

"You must have been with Banner."

"Keep it down!" Chazz warned.

A laugh was his response. "Whatever. You better hurry. Classes start soon." Zane said. Then he walked away. He wished he could be there when Chazz saw his present, but it would ruin the surprise. Chazz made his way up to his room and opened the door. He shut it behind him and then saw it...

There was a parrot in his room. It was in a cage but it looked just like the one his brothers sent him. Chazz didn't even realize he was trembling.

"No. No, everything is so perfect. Why are you back? How are you back?" He felt a few tears escape his eyes but they stopped the minute he heard the bird talk. He wasn't sure he heard correctly but the bird said it again...it was real. How...it was real...

"You're so beautiful." said the parrot.

Chazz walked closer to the bird and looked at it.

"You're so beautiful. I wish you a happy and long life." the bird said.

Chazz couldn't help but smile. Then he saw a letter in the cage. He opened it and took it and shut the cage back up.

He looked at the bird again.

"Want to know what it says? Though I think you might already know. 'Dear, Chazz, I love you so much. You are the love of my life. I only have eyes for you. I can't think of anyone I would rather be with than you. Please enjoy my present and remember, you are the most beautiful person in all the world. Love, Banner.' He's so wonderful to me." Chazz said in a low voice.

"I love you so much." the bird said.

Chazz went to the window and looked out of it. His smile only grew as he thought about his lover. "I love you too, Banner."

And that's the end! I hope everyone loved it! Please review and look out for more of my stories!! Thanks a lot to everyone!!


End file.
